Ferb's One Love
by bookwatchertox
Summary: The story begins with Ferb and Vanessa reminiscing about their previous encounters. And they reveal their true feelings about each other. Ch. 1 Focuses on Ferb, and how he feels left out because he has no relationship. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Ferb's One Love_

~Ferb's Point of View~

Ah, what a wonderful feeling! I am really enjoying this feeling I have! Oh, hello! I didn't notice you there! As you know, my name is Ferb Fletcher. And what is this so-called feeling that I have? It is an emotion known as love! Love is in the air all over the city of Danville. Everyone in the neighborhood has a relationship. I noticed Ginger and Baljeet acting nervous around each other, and then they started dating. Buford and Adyson are dating too. Katie and Irving started a relationship, and so did Milly and Django as well. Even Phineas realized he has feelings for Isabella. The two have been dating for a month now (Isabella was thrilled when he asked her on a date), but have not kissed yet. I hear Phineas is planning to do so on their one-month anniversary. Lucky.

Me, you ask? I am in love, but I don't have a relationship; not yet anyway. I am in love with a girl named Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. You might have heard of her. The problem with us is that she is four years older than I am. I don't care that she's older; in fact, that's what I like about her. Well, one of them anyway. She once gave me a small kiss on the cheek, but that's all. I was planning to give her a rose while we were in Paris, but she went away with her dad. Apparently, Isabella tried to get a romantic moment as well, but to no avail. But after we had that big musical number, I think their relationship was mended. Where does that leave me? I am the only one in the neighborhood without a relationship. It's somewhat embarrassing, being the only single person in the neighborhood. But I believe that one day, things will change. One day, I will make Vanessa mine! But how I do that, that is the question.

What do I have to do to make her notice me? I need some help.

_Sorry for the short and boring chapter! The next one might be short too, but don't worry! After that, the chapters will be longer! Please review! I really appreciate it when you do!_


	2. Vanessa's POV

_Ferb's One Love_

_One reason I wrote this story is that on Fan Fiction nearly all of the stories I see are Phineas and Isabella, Ferb and Isabella, Ferb and Gretchen, but not a lot of his relationship with Vanessa. I just thought I'd contribute to the latter, and explore Ferb and Vanessa's relationship. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews! And sorry for the wait, but on this story I had a bit of writer's block. I hope you enjoy! And thanks for putting this in a community! I was so happy. Not every story makes it on one. (I better stop before I get too braggy.)_

~Vanessa's Point of View~

I have been thinking a lot lately. About many different things. One particular thing comes to mind. You might know what I'm talking about. It's that green-haired British kid; I believe his name is Ferb (What is that short for anyway?). I know he likes me, but I'm unsure how I feel about him. I mean, he's cute and all, and British to boot, but he's four years younger than me. It would be weird for me to date a 12 year old. I even have a boyfriend. I have no idea how he would take it if I told him there was another boy. I mean, I like Johnny, but he is just like everyone else I know; a drug addled, smoking alcoholic Goth freak that at times, can be abusive, and steal my money because he can't get a freaking job. Now Ferb is different, but I'm not sure if it's in a good way. He's usually not the kind of person I would hang out with. I hang out with the Goth crowd; I believe that the reason is that my dad is an evil scientist. Most of the Goths I hang out with have evil scientists as parents. I don't even know that much about Ferb. I kissed him on the cheek once, but that was more of a "thanks for helping me" kiss. It didn't mean anything; at least it wasn't supposed to. Then there was the time we were in Paris. That was part of the latest of my dad's schemes. He and I were on top of the Eiffel Tower, exchanging conversation. I was asking his advice on my relationship with my dad. He said, "Well, if you truly love somebody, you have to meet them halfway." It was great advice; it helped me get closer to my dad, who recently, has been getting more insane by the day. That platypus is getting better at what he does. What my dad needs is something he can use not against the Tri-State Area, but Perry, maybe his owner, or something? But that will be impossible to find out. Like I said before, Ferb is different. He is caring, smart, and doesn't look like he could harm a fly. Man, my mind is throbbing from this thinking. I think I'll text Lacey to take my mind off things.

_Hello lay c howz it goin'?_

_Fine I guess_

_Some thing rong?_

_I dumped my boyfriend _

_Y?_

_Drugs, drinking, cheating, everything_

_That's 2 bad_

_Yeah, wat 'bout u?_

_Things on my mind_

_What_

_Boys_

_Ooo_

_(Author's Note: The rest is boring, they just txt talk about Ferb (name left out) and what Vanessa should do. The reason I'm doing this is because it would get tiring after a while. Vanessa decides to dump Johnny and hangs up with Lacey. That would be long and boring in txt talk. Believe me, I saw it. Enough rambling. Why am I doing this? Why am I asking you?)_

After I was done talking to Lacey, I decided to see what Dad was up to.

"Hello, Dad."

"Oh, hello, Vanessa! I just made a call to Blueprint Heaven, but I can't go 'cause I'm waiting for parts for my new –inator."

"Sure, whatever. Need anything else?"

"No thanks!"

"Sure."

I love him, but he can be weird at times. I can't blame him, though. I mean, he's divorced, shares custody of me, and is defeated by a platypus every day. I need advice on how to help my dad.

And I knew just who to ask. Ferb.

_**Sorry if that was not as good, but it was a bit hard writing for Vanessa. But I hope it turned out well. Please review, I really appreciate it!**_


End file.
